monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong
King Kong is a giant gorilla and one of the most iconic giant monsters in film history. King Kong has appeared in several films since his debut in 1933's groundbreaking King Kong, both American and Japanese. Kong's most recent film is Kong: Skull Island. Appearance King Kong is simply a giant gorilla. His size ranges anywhere from 6 to 45 meters, depending on the incarnation. In the original King Kong, Dino DeLaurentis' remake, its sequel King Kong Lives, and Peter Jackson's 2005 remake, King Kong is 9 meters tall and weighs 30 tons. In King Kong vs. Godzilla, he is 45 meters tall and weighs 25,000 tons. In King Kong Escapes, Kong is 20 meters tall and weighs 1,000 tons. Origins King Kong is the last member of a species of giant prehistoric apes called Megaprimatus Kong. He remained secluded on a remote island populated by other giant creatures and was worshiped as a god by the island's natives. Kong's exact origins vary from film to film. History ''King Kong'' (1933) Filmmaker Carl Denham and his crew arrived on the uncharted Skull Island to film a motion picture. The natives of the island kidnapped the film's leading lady, Ann Darrow, and sacrificed her to their god, King Kong. Kong burst through the jungle and beat his chest fiercely. Upon seeing Ann, Kong picked her up and admired her beauty. He then took her away into the jungle. Kong set Ann on a tree and wandered off to deal with members of the expedition who were pursuing him. As the men crossed a fallen log bridge, Kong grabbed and twisted the bridge, sending all of the men plummeting to their deaths except Jack Driscoll. Meanwhile, a tyrannosaurus noticed Ann and tried to eat her. Kong hurried back to the scene and battled the T-Rex. After a fierce battle, Kong broke the T-Rex's jaw and retrieved Ann. Kong took Ann to his mountain lair, where he was suddenly attacked by pterodactyls. In the confusion, Jack rescued Ann and the two escaped from Kong's lair. After killing the pterodactyls, Kong chased after the two. He followed them to the natives' walled-off village, where the rest of the crew was hiding out. Kong tore the village apart in anger, but the film crew threw chloroform bombs at Kong, putting him to sleep. Denham decided to take Kong back to New York City and put him on display, claiming it would be a major attraction. Kong was put on display inside of a theater in downtown New York before a stunned crowd. Denham assured all in attendance that they were in no real danger as Kong was held by unbreakable chrome steel chains. However, when photographers began taking pictures of Ann, Kong felt they were attacking her and broke free from the chains. Ann, Carl, and Jack evacuated safely, but many civilians were crushed by Kong as he smashed through the theater. Kong rampaged through the city streets, tossing cars and trains aside like toys. Kong followed Ann and kidnapped her from her apartment. Kong then began to climb the Empire State Building. The army deployed a squad of biplanes armed with machine guns to pursue Kong. Kong set Ann down on the very top of the building and roared defiantly at the planes. The planes opened fire on Kong with their machine guns, seriously wounding him. Kong still managed to tear the wing off of a plane and knock others out of the sky. Eventually, the bullet wounds were too much for Kong and he began to weaken. Kong looked down at Ann one more time and then fell from the building, smashing violently into the sides of the skyscraper as he plummeted. Crowds gathered around Kong's lifeless body in the street below. A policeman remarked to Carl Denham that the planes successfully stopped Kong, while Denham solemnly replied "It was beauty killed the beast." ''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' Mr. Tako, the head of the Pacific Pharmaceuticals Company, sent an expedition to the remote Farou Island to search for a giant monster that was rumored to live there. The expedition were immediately met by natives, who begrudgingly permitted the party to stay on the island but claimed no responsibility if their god, King Kong, ate them all. Kong's roar pierced the skies, and the natives bowed and prayed to him. Even the explorers were shaken by the roar. The next morning, the expedition tried to find the source of the roar, but were driven back to the village as the mountain began to collapse. The natives prayed again, believing it to be a sign of Kong. Meanwhile, a Giant Octopus came ashore in search of the Soma berry juice produced by the natives. The villagers attacked the Giant Octopus, but were thrown violently aside by its tentacles. Suddenly, King Kong tore through the gate protecting the village and beat his chest fearsomely. Kong tossed rocks at the Giant Octopus, which responded by jumping on Kong's face. Kong threw the Octopus off and pelted it with rocks again. Defeated, the Giant Octopus slithered back to the sea. Kong then picked up large jugs of Soma juice and began drinking them. The juice made Kong drowsy, and eventually he fell on his back. The natives chanted an danced until Kong finally fell unconscious. With Kong incapacitated, the party decided to bring him back to Japan as a publicity stunt for their company. Along the way, the ship pulling the raft carrying Kong was stopped by the Japanese Coast Guard, who told Mr. Tako that he was financially liable for any destruction Kong caused. Suddenly, Kong began to stir. The men aboard the ship detonated the dynamite on the raft carrying Kong, only for Kong to rise from the water in anger. Kong swam to the Japanese mainland and wreaked havoc along the coastline. Meanwhile Godzilla, who had just awakened from his seven-year hibernation in an iceberg, arrived on the mainland an encountered Kong in the wilderness. Kong threw rocks at Godzilla, only for Godzilla to respond by blasting Kong with his atomic breath. Burnt from the fiery blast, Kong walked away, leaving the victorious Godzilla clapping and mocking Kong. Later, after Godzilla was repelled from Tokyo by an electrical barrier, Kong tore the wires down and absorbed the electrical energy before entering Tokyo himself. Kong grabbed a passing subway train and kidnapped a woman from it. Kong then climbed onto the Diet building. Using rockets filled with Soma berry juice and the music of the natives, the Defense Forces put Kong to sleep and caused him to slide off the building. His hostage was recovered, and Kong was tied to giant balloons in order to be taken to Mt. Fuji and fight Godzilla again. Kong was dropped on the slopes of Mt. Fuji the next morning and landed on top of Godzilla. The two monsters battled again, but Godzilla gained the advantage after Kong hit his head on a boulder and was left dazed. Godzilla set the forest ablaze with his atomic breath and seemingly was about to burn Kong alive, but suddenly a lightning storm passed overhead. The lightning revitalized Kong, who rose to his feet and shocked Godzilla with his touch. Godzilla and Kong grappled once more, with Kong's supercharged electrical attacks doing effective damage to Godzilla. Kong and Godzilla eventually fell over the side of the mountain and into the ocean, causing an earthquake. As the waves settled, Kong rose victorious from the water, with Godzilla nowhere in sight. Kong swam back to Farou Island to live in peace, while the humans decided to let him be and not pursue him any further. ''King Kong Escapes'' To be added. ''King Kong'' (1976) To be added. ''King Kong Lives'' To be added. ''King Kong'' (2005) To be added. ''Kong: Skull Island'' To be added. Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Monsters Category:Stop-Motion Monsters Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Animated Monsters Category:Giants Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monster Archetypes Category:Pages that need help Category:Toho Category:Monsterverse Category:Deceased Category:Article stubs